


Drunk Yuuri

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Wicked Christophe Giacometii, Wise Katsuki Mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: At a party, Chris purposely gets Yuuri drunk, in the hopes of another naked dance. He even came prepared with his magical extending stripper pole. His plans are foiled by Yuuri's deeper needs.





	Drunk Yuuri

Drunk Yuuri  
I wrote about a drunk Viktor, now its Yuuri’s turn.   
I seem to be repeating the same themes but until they get married in canon, I will have to continue to do so in fan fiction.  
ceo  
Yuuri wanted to throw a party for his friends and supporters. They were on break between competitions and he wanted to relax. They arranged things easily as Yu-topia has seen many a drinking party. The invitations went out and the food and drink was sorted. As it turned out all of the Grand Prix finalists were able to come. Mari was thrilled Yurio would be there. Minako was thrilled Chris was coming. Yuuri received Minami enthusiastic rsvp. The triplets threaten to record and post the event. But history proved there is little they can do about it. Everything was quickly arranged and the evening went off without a hitch.  
That is until Chris decided to be naughty. It wasn’t enough to have Minako hanging on him like a grapevine. No he needed something more tempting. He hasn’t forgotten how sexy drunken Yuuri was and craved another pole dance with him. He had his magic stripper pole at the ready to set in the middle of the room. He just needed to get the guy drunk. Viktor said it was impossible as Yuuri has sworn off drinking entirely. Yuuri was forever grateful to the gods for keeping what happened at the banquet a secret. A secret only known to the members of the skating world who were present. Chris took getting Yuuri drunk as a challenge.  
At the start of the event Viktor and Yuuri greeted the guests jointly. Minako and Mari shared a look as it felt like an engagement party instead of a thank you for their supporters. Chris kept watch as the pair chatted with people and chowed down on katsudon. They sat side by side at one of the tables, lost in a world of their own. The party had split up in happy little groups and couples. The party had reached its peak but it would be an hour before any one thinks about going home.   
Chris saw his opportunity. Yuuri just returned to Viktor’s side after getting a tumbler of Coke. They snuggled up together and talked softly. Chris poured a double shot of rum in a glass. Eased over to their table. Accidentally on purpose slipped and poured the rum into Yuuri’s drink. The whole maneuver was quick and silent. Chris walked to Minako to chat her up some more, while keeping one eye on Viktor and Yuuri. Yuuri sucked down his drink in three big gulps. This pleased Chris as drinking quickly made the alcohol sink in just as quick. He pulled out his magic stripper pole and entertained a drunk Minako by making it extend and shorten. She got giggly and started to make dick jokes. Chris got steadily disappointed as Yuuri didn’t strip but got more clinging with Viktor. Viktor’s face changed from surprised to pleased. He hugged Yuuri close. Viktor hugging Yuuri was such a common place sight no one paid any attention. They were talking and both sides looked surprised and happy. It seemed like the only one who saw them briefly kiss was Chris. Then Yuuri fell asleep in Viktor’s arms. His mother noticed, spoke to Viktor before he dramatically carried his Sleeping Beauty to bed. This brought out a cheer and the party soon broke up after.   
Yuuri didn’t notice the rum in his drink. He was just so very thirsty. He gulped it down quickly and just as quickly felt so warm and happy. He snuggled closer to Viktor who gladly held him close. Yuuri looked starry eyed at Viktor and jumped into his arms. He pulled up close to Viktor’s ear and said the thing he never dared to say while sober.  
“I love you so much Viktor.”  
Shocked and delighted Viktor pulled Yuuri back to look at him. This was clearly a drunken confession. But he didn’t care how Yuuri’s feelings came out. He finally heard the words he longed to hear. He held Yuuri’s face to look him straight in the eyes.  
“Do you mean that?”  
“Mean what?”  
“That you love me?”  
“Yes, so much, love Viktor, so much.”  
Viktor held him close. He thought he might cry.   
“I love you too, Yuuri.”  
Yuuri looked at him with dazzling eyes and said:  
“Really? You mean it?”  
“Yes and as proof…”  
Viktor cupped his face again and kissed him gently. Yuuri sighed into it and after Viktor released him and he sank into Viktor’s chest. He was soon asleep. Viktor held him up and reviewed the last few glorious minutes. He puzzled over Yuuri’s behavior and sniffed his glass. Rum. Looking around the room he spotted Chris suggestively playing with his magic stripper pole to Minako’s delight. He put two and two together and was not happy with the guy’s dirty and illegal trick. But the end result was too perfect.   
“In the morning, Yuuri will be hungover and in a weaken state. I’ll get him to confirm his feelings while sober. In the meantime, what should I do?”  
He made eye contact with Yuuri’s mother. The lady came over to see what happened to her son. Viktor told her what he suspected and she “tisked” over Chris’s role in it. Then she looked around and seized on the moment.  
“Vicchan while we are alone, I wonder if I could ask you a personal question.”  
“Ask away.”  
“Are you in love with my son?”  
Viktor was surprised but answered honestly.  
“Yes, I love him very much.”  
“Good. I’m happy for my son. He always adored you. It was always Viktor this and Viktor that.”  
Viktor could only smile in wonder.  
“It is the very best of luck that he got to meet you, work with you and be loved by you.”  
Viktor was at a loss for words.  
“I know I can count on you in the future to take care of my boy.”  
She patted Viktor’s hand.  
“I’ll do my best to live up to your expectations.” Viktor was finally able to speak the formal words.  
“Good. Can I count on you to be a gentleman?”  
“Yes, of course.”  
“Then please do bring Yuuri to your big bed and look after him tonight.”  
“I will.”  
“Good. We will talk more in the morning.”  
The lady took her leave and Viktor had to like his mother in law. He managed to lift Yuuri and princess carry his love to bed. The triplets were a lot of help with doors and things, all for the price of having their dramatic exit filmed. Mrs. Katsuki followed the naughty girls and got them to agree to not post it until Yuuri wakes up and approved the posting.  
“Aww but there is no way he would allow it.” Complained Axel.  
“I think he and I will likely have an exclusive announcement to go along with it.” Promised Viktor.  
“Really?!” Said the Nishigori girls.  
“Yes.”  
“Ok!” Said the girls.  
Viktor striped Yuuri down to his underwear and rolled him into bed. Viktor stripped naked and joined him. He gave his love a sweet goodnight kiss and fell asleep with one arm across his chest.  
Yuuri woke up to a splitting headache. He cursed the light coming into the room and moaned.   
“Morning sunshine.” Viktor had the foresight to get dressed in order to not alarm Yuuri. He also had hangover remedies at the ready. As for Viktor he had a wonderful night’s sleep. Sleeping next to his love was a cherished dream.   
“Viktor?”  
“I don’t want to alarm you but you got drunk last night and your mother entrusted me with the task of looking after you.”  
“But you brought me to your room?”  
“Mother said: “take him to your big bed” and I did. I acted like a total gentleman.”  
Yuuri paused a moment as Viktor said “mother”.  
“Thank you Viktor, you’re so kind. But how?”  
“Chris slipped you a mickey in the hopes of repeating the pole dance you guys did that time.”  
“Then I’m grateful it was you who took care of me.”  
“Of course.”  
“I didn’t do anything weird did I?”  
“Draw a blank again?” Viktor was still a little miffed about it.  
“No I remember stuff if it’s a bit fuzzy. We talked to people, ate and I tried to stick to Coke. And I…”  
Yuuri suddenly remembered kissing, hugging and saying something embarrassing. He blushed and looked to Viktor in a panic. His heart thumping away.  
“Confessed my feelings to Viktor.” Finished Viktor.  
“I did?” Squeaked out Yuuri. And then Yuuri was relieved to see Viktor’s smile at him, lovingly.  
“And I said: “I love you too”.”  
He bent down to kiss Yuuri and he responded in full. This time it wasn’t a surprise or while one of them was drunk. It was a sweet kiss full of promise and mutual feelings. Yuuri was happy to confirm his feelings.  
“I love you Viktor, since forever.”  
They shared another kiss and Viktor stepped back to give Yuuri the tray he prepared. Yuuri gently sat up and Viktor supported his back with both pillows. Yuuri swallowed aspirins with a tumbler of water. He had some toast and coffee and started to feel the headache recede.   
“I’m afraid we will have to face your family today.” Said Viktor.  
“Huh?”  
“They expect us to come down as an engaged couple.”  
“They are?” Said Yuuri, shocked.  
“Your mother said as much last night.”  
“Mother did?”  
“She asked how I felt about you and was happy with my answers.”  
Yuuri sat there speechless. He looked at his ring on his right hand and it sparkled in the sun. When Yuuri still didn’t speak, Viktor said:  
“How about it Yuuri? We love each other and people in love get engaged every day.”  
Yuuri was still too dazed to speak.  
“We could switch our rings to the other hand.”  
“My whole family expects us to get married?”  
“Based on their knowing grins this morning when I got your tray together, yes.”  
Yuuri marveled at the difference a day makes. He smiled and extended his right hand. Viktor smiled as he slipped off the ring and placed it on the left ring finger and kissed it. Yuuri reached out for Viktor’s hand and did the same.  
A few minutes later the couple went down stairs holding hands. Yuuri was blearily eyed but functional. His coach gave him the day off to recover. Viktor was bright eyed and bushy tailed. He announced their engagement and the family hugged them both. The triplets were given permission to post the announcement and they were both bombed with messages, both in person and over the internet. Yuuri did his best to keep up. He was forgiven as everyone knew he got drunk and was carried to bed by his fiancé as the triplets posted the video. Yuuri once again, swore to never drink again. He wanted to curse Chris for his part in the mess but since he loved how things turned out, he couldn’t do it. Instead they sent Chris a DVD of strippers and pole dancers. Chris decided to give up trying to get Yuuri to dance naked again.   
ceo  
I like Chris very much. I wrote one story where he is the hero and now he is the villain, sort of.  
I blame all of the people who asked: “Where did the pole come from?” And all the people who answered: “Chris brought it, of course!” The rest is me, all me.   
Please review.


End file.
